Todo da vueltas
by tobiios
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kagura, y, aunque al terminar la fiesta todo de vueltas a su alrededor, y aunque se haya tenido que encontrar con Okita Sougo en el momento más inoportuno... puede que al final no sea tan malo. / Primer fic okikagu, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Oneshot.


-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagura!

El confeti vuela por todo el descampado, inundando la vista de la chica de miles de colores diferentes. La puesta de sol, al fondo, hace la escena perfecta.

El ruido de aplausos y silbidos mientras sopla las velas de la tarta provoca una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kagura, Kagura-chan, ¡abre mi regalo!

Soyo le tiende un paquete, mientras el resto de amigos del distrito, la observan sonrientes.

Es la primera vez que alguien le hace una fiesta sorpresa (sin contar el fracaso de Gin-chan y Shinpachi del año pasado, que había acabado en un desastre digno de los Yorozuyas), y la alegría de la chica es incontrolable.

-¡Muchas gracias, Soyo, chicos!

Kagura sonríe mientras, con movimientos rápidos, arranca el papel para descubrir el regalo de su amiga.

El resto del descampado grita de emoción al ver el objeto.

Kagura, por el contrario, mira con preocupación a Soyo.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es seguro?

La princesa se ríe y se acerca más a Kagura.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Al fin y al cabo, ¡hay que estrenar los diecisiete a lo grande!

* * *

El sol ha desaparecido totalmente del cielo, y, al parecer, eso ha debido de tener un efecto extraño en las calles del Distrito.

Todo parece más brillante, el suelo se inclina y tambalea de un lado a otro. Menuda mierda, ¡ya podrían estarse quieto! A Kagura le está costando incluso mantenerse en pie. Se va enterar el causante de todo esto, da igual que sea el Kihetai, o cualquier banda de amantos del tres al cuarto, Kagura, de la Yorozuya, se va a encargar de…

Sus piernas se enredan y la hacen caer al suelo. Se intenta levantar, pero no hay manera, todo da vueltas…

-Oh, ¡mierda! Gin-chan me va a… hip… regañar si llego más… tarde…

-Me parece que da igual la hora a la que llegues, te va a caer una buena de todas formas.

Kagura gira su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de la última persona a la que le gustaría ver.

-¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! ¡Seguro que es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa que todo esté dando vueltas y que… hip… me haya caí… do…

Kagura vuelve a girarse, todo lo rápido que puede, para ver como medio estómago acaba en el suelo.

-Agh, China, y ahora te pones a vomitar… Danna no va a estar contento…

-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo, estoy perfectamente!

Okita Sougo, con esa tranquilidad característica, que tan de los nervios la pone, chasquea los dientes mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Es una pena… una pena… pero debo cumplir con mi deber de policía…

-¿¡Qué demonios estás… hip… balbuceando!?

Unas esposas se posan en sus manos, sin que sus reflejos, que al parecer están tan extraños como las calles, puedan actuar.

-Quedas arrestada por desorden público y por ir más borracha que Danna en sus peores días.

* * *

-¡Callaros!

Una almohada sale volando por la ventana, haciendo que los pájaros dejen de trinar y eleven el vuelo, escapando todo lo rápido que pueden del mullido proyectil.

-¡Agh, mi cabeza…!

Kagura abre los ojos con dificultad, intentado enfocar la vista.

Lo último que recuerda es que el 'regalo' de Soyo (Dom Perignon) había gustando tanto que la chica había conseguido que trajeran unas cuantas botellas de sake más, siempre con la excusa de que 'había que disfrutar de la adolescencia', 'por una más no iba a pasar nada'…

Kagura había perdido la cuenta después de la quinta botella.

Cuando por fin puede incorporarse levemente, lo que ve no le gusta.

Aquella no es su habitación (para empezar, no es un cubículo dentro de un maldito armario). Es un cuarto amplio, de tatami verde y paredes limpias, de color claro.

El futón en el que está aún metida desprende un calor extraño, que… no puede ser…

-Veo que ya te has despertado, China, ¿qué tal tu primer contacto con la resaca?

… Okita Sougo, a su lado, aún recostado en el futón, la sonríe con esa mueca sádica que solo él sabe poner.

Kagura reacciona de la única manera que sabe.

Su puño choca con su cara en menos de un microsegundo.

* * *

El comedor al completo se gira en dirección a la puerta en cuanto Kagura y Sougo entran por ella.

El primero en llamar su atención es el Vice Comandante del Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou, que, con un gesto de la mano, les ordena acercarse.

Sougo la empuja en su dirección. Cuando llegan a él, les ordena sentarse.

Hijikata les mira, primero a Sougo y luego a Kagura, luego vuelve al chico.

-Oi, Sougo, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cara?

Una espada sale en dirección a Hijikata con una velocidad espantosa.

Aunque le cueste reconocerlo, Kagura debe de admitir que, en lo que se refiere a evitar los ataques del Super Sádico, los reflejos de Hijikata son dignos de un Yato.

-¡Sougo, bastardo…! ¡Después de encargarme de todo anoche y de encubrir la borrachera de esta chica…!

Kagura reacciona ante esas palabras agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Sougo.

-Tú… se lo dijiste…

-Vamos, vamos… China, –el chico sique con su calma irrompible- no pensarías de verdad que podría colar a alguien en las instalaciones del Shinsengumi sin que el vice comandante se enterase, ¿verdad? Es bastante perspicaz.

-¡No me hagas un cumplido un segundo después de intentar matarme!-el puño de Hijikata sale disparado hacia la cara del chico.

-¡Cállate, estúpido sádico!-el de Kagura busca el mismo destino.

Sougo esquiva a ambos y se sienta en la mesa.

-¿No sería mejor que desayunásemos? Debes de tener el estómago vacío con todo lo que vomitaste ayer…

Kagura por una vez, obedece. Sí es cierto que tiene hambre, y con la comida no se juega.

Hijikata le sirve un cuenco de arroz y luego se sienta, a echarle mayonesa al suyo, por supuesto.

Una idea fugaz cruza la mente de Kagura.

-Oye… adicto a la nicotina… no habrás llamado a Gin-san, ¿verdad?

Hijikata traga la cucharada que acaba de introducir en su boca, y, con naturalidad, contesta a la chica:

-¿A Gintoki? Sí, por supuesto que le llamé…- Kagura se prepara para volver a dejar un moratón en la cara de un oficial- pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tan solo le he dicho que tu fiesta de cumpleaños acabó demasiado tarde y que, pasando por ahí, decidí que sería mejor que te quedaras en las barricadas a que volvieras sola tan tarde.

-Gr-gracias…

-Más te vale dármelas, he recibido toda clase de insultos de ese estúpido permanente natural, desde 'pervertido' o 'pedófilo', hasta 'sobreprotector' o 'idiota, es una yato, ¿ya te ha llegado la mayonesa al cerebro?'

-P-perdona a Gin-san…

-A cambio de 'haberle preocupado tanto', ahora tengo que ofrecer el comedor del Shinsengumi para tu fiesta de cumpleaños con los de Kabuki Cho, en la que, por cierto, tienes vetado el alcohol. -Hijikata se termina su cuenco para luego levantarse.-Te dejo el resto a ti, Sougo.

El hombre desaparece, dejándoles a ambos solos en el comedor.

La pregunta, obligada, por fin sale de los labios de la chica.

-Oye, Okita-kun… esto… tu y yo no habremos… quiero decir…

-Tienes bastante autoestima como para pensar que yo querría siquiera acostarme contigo.

Por ¿tercera? ¿cuarta? vez en lo que va de día el puño de Kagura sale disparado en dirección a Sougo. El chico intercepta el golpe y obliga a Kagura a encararlo.

-¿Te molesta la negativa, China?

Kagura, sonrojada, aparta al chico de su lado y observa los alrededores del comedor.

Todos los miran.

Sougo suspira y, terminando su bol, se levanta.

-Vamos.

Kagura le sigue.

* * *

-Creí que dijiste que me ibas a arrestar.

Ambos estan en el cuarto de Sougo, el chico colocando su espada a la cintura.

-El Shinsengumi se encarga de casos un poco más importantes que la detención de adolescentes borrachos, ¿sabes?

-Cállate.

-Y de todas formas, tampoco estabas haciendo nada malo.

-¿Entonces por qué me has traído aquí?

Sougo le dirige una mirada de molestia.

-Sigues siendo una densa criaja que no entiende nada, ¿verdad?

Sougo se dirije a la salida del cuarto.

-Oi, Super Sádico, no me puedes dej…

-No salgas del cuarto. Me voy a patrullar. Ya volveré.

El chico se va y cierra.

Dejando a Kagura sola.

-No soy una cría…

* * *

Sougo la vuelve a visitar tres veces durante el día. La primera de ellas, escaqueándose del trabajo, le informa de cómo encender la televisión del cuarto antes de que Hijikata venga a regañarle. La segunda es para llevarla otra vez al comedor para la hora de la comida.

Durante todo el tiempo lo único que hacen es pelear, lazando una puya tras otra.

-Tendrás diecisiete, pero sigues igual de plana.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿No será que de tanto mirarme tooooodo el tiempo no has notado la diferencia?

-Más quisieras, estúpida China. Tú eres la que no para de mirarme.

-¿¡Quién tendría interés en alguien tan debilucho como tú, eh!? Porque yo no.

Tras decir esto, el rosto del chico se ensombrece por un momento, y deja de prestarla atención.

La tercera vez que va a visitarla es a última hora de la tarde. Le lleva todo lo necesario para prepararse para la fiesta en el comedor.

-Ey, Okita-kun… ¿me has comprado algún regalo?

-Tsch, ¿no te sirve con que te rescatara ayer de las duras y oscuras calles de Kabuki Cho?

-Es decir, que no has comprado nada.

Sougo mira al fondo de la habitación, a un punto perdido, mientras Kagura retoca sus dos moños en el espejo.

-No te he comprado nada, pero si que tengo un regalo.

No vuelven a intercambiar una palabra hasta el momento en el que ambos salen de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Kagura-chan! - Los brazos de Gin-chanan rodean su cuello mientras Shinpachi observa la escena sin saber muy bien que decir.- Me tenías taaaan preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Algún rasguño? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese adicto a la mayonesa?

-¡Oye! – Hijikata se acerca a Gintoki para encararlo- Deberías estar agradeciéndome sin parar por mi bondad.

-Oh, no sabía que había que agradecer a los ladrones de impuestos el que hagan su trabajo…

Kagura emprende su retirada estratégica dejando a los dos 'adultos' en una de sus múltiples peleas.

La chica se acerca a las mesas, llenas de comida, para servirse platos. No siempre puedes comer todo lo que te plazca (y menos viviendo en la Yorozuya), por lo que hay que aprovechar.

Es una fiesta divertida.

Kyuubei y Otae bailan en un rincón, mientras intentan esquivar a Kondo, de un lado para otro.

Hasegawa-san y el que parece ser Zura, disfrazado de algo no identificable (luego tendrá que agradecerle el haber venido, a pesar de lo que le habrá supuesto infiltrarse en el Shinsengumi), animan a Gintoki en su concurso de beber contra Hijikata, animado por sus respectivos subordinados.

Aunque la que va ganando por ahora, sin lugar a dudas, sea Tsukuyo. Sa-chan es la única que anima a Tsukki a beber más. A veces Kagura se pregunta si de verdad son amigas. Shinpachi y Yamazaki hablan tranquilamente en un lado de la sala.

Sí, sin duda es una buena fiesta…

-No pensarás unirte al grupo del concurso, ¿verdad? No queremos que las cosas acaben mal…

-Cállate, fijo que podría aguantar bebiendo más que tú.

Sougo niega con la cabeza.

-Quién sabe, pero dudo que pudieses ganar a Hijikata-san, es bastante persistente…

-¡Nadie puede ganar a Gin-chan en lo que se refiere a ser un borracho! Bueno, excepto Madao…

La comisura de los labios de Sougo se levantan hacia arriba y, aunque el chico se gira para que Kagura no lo vea, el sonido llega a sus oídos alto y claro.

Okita Sougo se ha reído de una de sus bromas.

Y Kagura tiene que admitir que el ambiente que la risa de ese chico deja es, cuanto menos, confortable.

Pensándolo bien, no ha habido un solo momento del día en el que se haya sentido incómoda (obviando el momento en el que se había visto en el mismo futón que el chico).

En realidad, estar con Sougo, una persona tan parecida a ella, nunca resulta aburrido.

Nunca.

-Gracias, Okita-kun.

El chico vuelve a mirarla.

-¿Por qué me estás dando las gracias exactamente?

-Ya sabes… por haberme traído aquí cuando el 90% de mi cuerpo era alcohol.

El chico suspira.

-Nunca aprendes…

-¿Qué?

Sougo coge la muñeca de Kagura y tira de ella. Ambos salen del comedor, hasta acabar en las afueras del recinto.

-A estas alturas de nuestra relación deberías de saber que yo pocas veces hago algo desinteresadamente.

-Eso es mentira… en el fondo eres bastante amable…

-Para.

Kagura se calla.

La luna ilumina la cara del chico y ella se pregunta si en la comida no habría algo de alcohol, porque de nuevo el escenario se torna extraño.

Esta vez no es que las calles se muevan, o que todo de vueltas. Esta vez es que lo único a lo que puede mirar es a Sougo.

-Entonces tienes un motivo para salvarme…

-Es lo que llevo intentando hacerte ver todo el día.

-¡No te has comportado de ninguna manera en especial!

-¡Ese es el problema, China!-Sougo, exasperado, aparta la mirada.-Llevo dos años con lo mismo y tu nunca has reaccionado ni un poco. Eres una maldita densa.

-Pero…

-¿No te gusta pelear? ¿No eres una Yato o no sé qué mierdas?

-Sí, pero…

-Creí que peleando, haciendo algo que te gusta, podríamos volvernos cercanos. ¿No es algo que aparece en esas revistas de chicas que tanto daño hacen? ¿Eso de interesarte por las mismas cosas?

-E-espera un momento…

-Agh, ¿qué persona después de hacer referencia a sus pechos se queda sin hacer nada?

-¡Eso es grosero lo mires por donde lo mires!

-¡Pero tiene un fin!

-¡Y una mierda tiene un fin!

-Vale, pues de ahora en adelante recuérdame cambiar de estrategia a la hora de ligar contigo.

-¡Vale, por mi estup- un momento, ¿ligar conmigo?!

Sougo suspira, y de nuevo una sonrisa adorna su cara.

-Feliz cumpleaños, China.

En un parpadeo los labios de él están sobre los de Kagura. Los brazos de Sougo la atraen hacia él.

El instinto la hace querer apartarlo al principio, pero por el contrario, hace que sus manos se enreden en su pelo y que sus labios respondan al beso.

Es un desastre. Es su primer beso, pero Kagura puede adivinar que no lo es para Sougo, aún así el chico es sorprendentemente paciente, como si el simple hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos, así, fuera suficiente para él.

O quizá así es.

Kagura ya no sabe que pensar.

Lo único que tiene claro es que, por fin, hay algo que le gusta más que pelear con Okita Sougo.

* * *

-Tenemos unos líderes patéticos…

Yamazaki y Shinpachi observan como Gintoki e Hijikata muestran a todo el mundo el resultado de su 'intensa batalla' vomitando detrás de un arbusto.

La gente ríe mientras deja la sede del Shinsengumi, Shinpachi rogando a Kagura que se encargue ella de llevar a Gin-san a la espalda.

Ella se niega y empieza a discutir con el cuatro ojos hasta que una figura se apoya a la entrada del Shinsengumi.

Okita la mira sonriendo y, despidiéndose de ella con un movimiento de la mano dice:

-Recuerda, a las cinco en la fuente. No llegues tarde.

Kagura sonríe también ante el atónito Shinpachi.

-¡Más te vale a ti no llegar tarde! Los chicos no deberían hacer a una dama esperar en una cita.

Shinpachi no hace preguntas.

A cambio Kagura carga a Gintoki.

Ha sido un buen cumplaños.


End file.
